Gold Coast (Oblivion)
The Gold Coast is the western-most region of Cyrodiil. It lies north of the Abecean Sea and stretches from Valenwood in the south to Hammerfell in the north. The Gold Coast contains a series of irregular hills in the east, on the border with the West Weald. It begins a generally downward slope to the west and flattens out as it approaches the sea. The Gold Coast is lightly dotted with evergreen trees. The vegetation is sparser than the rainy southeastern coast of Cyrodiil, and the waving grasses are golden rather than green. The Brena and the Strid Rivers, respectively, mark the northern and southern borders of the region. The Gold Road winds through the south of the region, around the base of Kvatch's plateau, and then crests a hill overlooking Anvil. Flora and fauna Look for alchemical ingredients around the scattered gray igneous rocks of the region. Among them are Aloe Vera, Arrowroot, Bergamot, Ginseng, Goldenrod, Lady's Mantle, Lily of the Valley, Mandrake, Milk Thistle, St. Jahn's Wort, and the distinctive orange Tiger Lily. Look for Nirnroot along the coastal areas and around the region's scattered lakes. A number of scattered farms also grow various crops. deer can be found inland along with mountain lions and wolves. Along the shores of the Abecean Sea, Mudcrabs can be found. Locations Anvil is a central port city for Cyrodiil. Located on the far west coast, Anvil is a bustling coastal town. A number of ships are docked at Anvil's port, including The Sea Tub Clarabella and The Serpent's Wake. City critic Alessia Ottus pans Anvil, saying "at first glance, Anvil is very pretty, but when you examine it closely, turns out to be quite unpleasant."Guide to Anvil Kvatch sits on top of a high plateau overlooking all of the Gold Coast. Strangley, Kvatch is the only city Ottus has not written about. Lord Drad's Estate, Cyrodiil's lone experiment in ogre slave labor, operated by Lord and Lady Drad, is a sprawling farm north of Anvil and just west of Bleak Mine. Two inns can be found in the Gold Coast, both along the Gold Road. The westernmost is the Brina Cross Inn, while Gottshaw Inn can be found farther east, closer to Skingrad. The lovely Nord Maeva the Buxom can be found in a farm on the hill overlooking Anvil. Another unremarkable farm can be found due east of Anvil. along the western shore of Cyrodiil, overlooking the Abecean Sea.]] The pirate plug-in The Thieves Den can be found in a cave below Anvil Castle. Points of Interest Malacath's Shrine can be found in the northwest area of the Gold Coast, west and slightly south of Fort Sutch. Malacath's reward is the hammer Volendrung. Ayleid Ruins *Beldaburo *Garla Agea *Garlas Malatar ( only) *Niryastare Camps *Atrene Camp *Bodean Camp (Orrery only) *Last Chance Camp *Troll Candle Camp *Varus Camp (Orrery only) Caves *Brittlerock Cave *Hrota Cave *Smoke Hole Cave Forts *Crowhaven *Dasek Moor *Fort Strand *Fort Sutch *Fort Wariel Mines *Belletor's Folly *Bleak Mine Settlements *Gweden Farm *Lord Drad's Estate *Whitmond Farm Gallery TESIV Location Goldcoast 1.png TESIV Location Goldcoast 2.png TESIV Location Goldcoast 3.png TESIV Location Goldcoast 4.png Appearances * * * de:Goldküste (Oblivion) es:Costa de Oro (Oblivion) fr:Côte d'Or (Oblivion) pl:Złote Wybrzeże (Oblivion) ru:Золотой берег (Oblivion) sv:Gold Coast (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Locations Category:Oblivion: Regions